Beso Fraternal
by usura-tialmant
Summary: La masacre Uchiha es inminente. Itachi lucha por aborrecer a su hermano menor y cumplir su misión de forma exitosa, muchas vidas dependen de ello, pero...


Buenas a todos!

Este Drabble fue el ganador de un concurso de Itasasu en el foro NARUTO COUPLES, el tema era un beso fraternal entre hermanos.

Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Itachi pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
Esta obra esta hecha SIN ánimo de LUCRO

¡Espero que lo disfruteis!

* * *

**beso fraternal**  
_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

Uchiha Itachi observó con rostro impasible, a sus desafortunadas víctimas; y una vez más se preguntó si aquello era ser un hombre de paz; informó a Danzou; con la cabeza gacha sobre el transcurso de la misión. Siempre entre las sombras, nadie le reconocería como uno de los héroes de evitar una horrible guerra...o su futuro verdugo.

Se frotó con insistencia el cuerpo para eliminar los rastros de sangre, en cuerpo, cabello y bajo las uñas, pero nunca podría borrar sus recuerdos. La luna creciente era, una noche más, su compañera. Oscuridad y sombras, amantes bajo su tenue luz. Abrió la puerta de su casa con sigilo, sin darse cuenta de ello.

"Ya estoy de vuelta..." Pensó, nadie estaría ahí para recibirle, estaba cansado y debía seguir con su vida cotidiana sin levantar sospechas.

La puerta del cuarto de Sasuke entreabierta le sorprendió, al asomarse comprobó que su hermano estaba durmiendo plácidamente tirado en el suelo con una frazada encima que apenas le cubría.

"Quería sorprenderme llegando a casa..." Supo de inmediato, lo cogió en brazos para dejarle en la cama, como debía ser.

Le observó durante un momento y concentró toda sus fuerzas en aborrecerle, en recordar las noches que no le dejó dormir por su berridos de infante; por los contratiempos al cuidandole, por los días perdidos porque quería jugar a cualquiera de sus cuentos infantiles, retrasar sus estudios... entonces ¿por qué sonrió y su mano le apartó uno de esos mechones rebeldes?. Suspiró, tendría que esforzarse más.

- Nii...san- se detuvo.

- Sigue durmiendo Sasuke mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano y acompañar a madre...- Se mantuvo en silencio pero se acercó cuando el pequeño le tendió la mano.

- No me encuentro bien...- susurró como un secreto de hermanos.

- Tienes algo de fiebre...- anunció Itachi juntando su frente a la de Sasuke. -se lo comentaré a madre...-

-Nii-san...¿estás herido?- Itachi miró al inocente chiquillo -hueles a sangre...- Por una vez en su vida no supo qué palabras decir, ¿Qué decirle? ¿mentirle para que le hiciera demasiadas preguntas? ¿Decirle la verdad y que no era suya?.

La calidez de los brazos de Sasuke le envolvieron apretándole el rostro a su pequeño y endeble pecho. El latido de su corazón, hipnotizante, la calidez de su abrazo le relajaron.

-Todo ira bien Nii-san, cuando vaya a la escuela seré un gran ninja y nadie volverá a hacerte daño nunca más. Yo te protegeré Nii-san...-

Sus palabras eran tan gentiles, cargadas de sinceridad, desbordando inocencia...no se lo merecía...

Sintió la impotencia brotar por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, lágrimas que se ocupó de ocultar en ese pequeño rincón que Sasuke le había regalado. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, agradeciendo de nuevo la presencia de la oscuridad, sujeto las manos de su hermano y con suma delicadeza hizo que deshiciera el abrazo. Le sonrió y besó aquellas manitas cálidas y puras, como las palabras que le había dedicado. Puso en ese beso la ternura que jamás nadie probaría de él.

-Hazlo por mi Sasuke...Conviértete en un gran ninja...- la sonrisa que le dedicó fue tan sincera como sus palabras. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa con un leve sonrojo, sin saber si era por sentirse halagado o por la leve fiebre. Le dió unos suaves golpecitos en el pecho.

-Cuando temprano me acuesto...-

-¡...temprano me levanto!- finalizó la frase como Itachi esperaba.

- Buenas noches Sasuke...-

...

"Desde ese momento supe que jamas podría luchar contras mis emociones hacia Sasuke. Incapaz de matarte, decidí que serías tú quien pusiera fin a esta lenta agonía..."

...Perdóname Sasuke...Ya no habrá próxima vez...

* * *

Es el primer ItaSasu que subo! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! aunque corto creo que valía la pena darle una oportunidad en

Amo el ItaSasu espero que en un futuro pueda subir mas sobre ellos, aunque soy mejor haciendo dibujos que obras escritas de ellos. XDD

Se agradecen los reviews! =3


End file.
